Another Jack fic
by curvychick11
Summary: poor jack no one seems to want him around
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-shot

Character : Jack Spicer

Warning: Suicide

Jack relaxed against the hollow of the tub, the hot water easing the tension from his body while his upper back and shoulder-blades kept the porcelain cradling him cool. Jack sighed as every muscle in his body loosed letting the heat sooth him.

After a moment or so Jack reached up into the soap-dish above his head, his fingers curling about his razor. Jack removed the blade from the razor handle and studied it watching how the steam and overhead light shimmered along the small steel.

Raising his pale wrist from the water the purplish-blue veins visible beneath the thin skin gliding his middle finger down his right forearm with a slow bitter smile gracing his lips. Jack brought down the blade hissing at the stinging pain before he moved to his left doing the same with his numbing fingers.

The bloody blade fell to the marble floor with a soft clatter as he spilt beneath the steaming water. The small rivers of blood flowing from his wrists floated about his neck and head like crimson ribbons clouding the once clear water with their scarlet color.

Jack's lungs screamed for air but he felt no pain as he grew numb, the dark void consuming him.

'_No one will miss me.' _he thought as his heart began to slow '_no one wanted me either as a friend or enemy.'_ bubbles escaped his mouth as he laughed humorless under the red water '_no one cares.' _Jack grew cold in the warm water when suddenly he was pulled out and lifted from his watery grave feeling the icy touch of his bathroom floor against his bare back.

"Spicer, Spicer. Wake up you foolish child." came a deep muffled voice followed by a hard slap. Jack slowly opened his eyes to the blurry image of Chase Young over him.

Jack tried to lift his hand to make sure what he was looking at was real but his fingertips barely touched Chase's chin when the overlord gloved hand grabbed his cold one to look at the gash along down his inner forearm. Jack smiled weakly up at his idol.

"Look, he's touching my hand." his voice was soft as his vision dimmed.

"Spicer, what have you done?" Chase lifted his eyes from the wound to see Jack's ruby orbs grew dull and flat the light in the youth's eyes flickered then faded his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

"Jack?"

"…"

The End

A.N. The line jack's says "Look, he's touching my hand." is from the ep. The Year of the Green Money


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to do a second part to 'another Jack fic' hope u like

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spicer, what have you done?" Chase lifted his eyes from the wound to see Jack's ruby orbs grow dull and flat the light in the youth's eyes flickered then faded his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

"Jack?"

"…"  
--------------------

"Jack!" snarled Chase as he shook the boy's shoulders, hoping Jack would open his eyes and complain that he was hurting him. But Jack never opened his eyes or complained about Chase's grip on him.

The warlord stilled his movements and gathered the youth into his arms burying his face into the cradle of flesh that met neck and shoulder. The dragon howled its agony as its keeper breathed deeply taking in Jack's scent.

Chase stilled suddenly holding his breath as he listened and waited, it was faint but it was undoubtedly a pulse. Young quickly pulled off his right glove and placed the pads of middle and third fingers to the left side of Jack's neck, where only a moment ago his nose rested. The overlord waited for what felt like an eternity, fearing his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to remove his hand when he felt it, quickly stilling his movements…there it was again, a very soft thump against his fingers.

Chase gathered the goth from the floor and with a snap of Heylin magic vanished.

A.N. and this my dear chack fans is truly the end I'm so evil mwahhhhh (cough) fill in what u think will happen


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to do a another part to 'another Jack fic' hope u like

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Xiaolin Showdown

Chase stilled suddenly holding his breath as he listened and waited, it was faint but it was undoubtedly a pulse. Young quickly pulled off his right glove and placed the pads of middle and third fingers to the left side of Jack's neck, where only a moment ago his nose rested.

The overlord waited for what felt like an eternity, fearing his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to remove his hand when he felt it, quickly stilling his movements…there it was again, a very soft thump against his fingers.

Chase gathered the goth from the floor and with a snap of Heylin magic vanished.

-----------------------------------------

Reappearing in what looked to be an old church. The high dome ceiling with its faded story of warring angels was held up by a few crumbling pillars, which look like a mere touch of a butterfly wing would send what remained of the supports crashing down. The stain-glass windows continued the tale of Michael and his warrior brethren.

Chase smirked inwardly at how ironic it was for a Dark Demon to be living in a decaying house of God.

"Be gone invader or my blade will find itself enjoying your blood." echoed the feminine voice. "But it seems blood has already been spilled." stepping from behind a broken statue of an archangel.

"Chase? It's been awhile." her gaze falling upon the limp form in the immortal's armored embrace. Any sly remarks she had for the warlord fell salient as small crimson rivers veined down the pale flesh and dripped from the youth's fingertips to pool on the marble floor.

The young woman unconsciously licked her lips as her yellow eyes followed the flow of scarlet.

"Now is not the time for your little faddish, Winter." growled Chase as his grip tightened about the goth.

Winter blinked once, twice then raised a well groomed brow. "Why bother." her cold gaze falling upon the self-inflicted wound running down Jack's arm. "It is clear he does not what to live." turning abruptly on her heel and melting into the shadows of her domain.

"Bitch!" snarled Chase as he turned away as well.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said sarcastically from the darkness "bring him…dickhead."

After much unpleasant name-calling and in several different languages to boot .

"Place him on here задница (asshole in Russian)." pointing to a large pew covered with big fluffy pillows and a deep plum colored throw.

"Byt ek (bite me in African), Z." growled Chase as he gently placed Jack on the make-shift sofa.

"I would love to," seductively licking her lips with tip of tongue as her eyes glowed a brighter shade of yellow, while running her fingertips along the warlord's shoulder-guard. "But first things first." shoving the overlord impatiently aside like a spoiled child waiting in line for ice-cream.

Chase allowed her pushy behavior…for now. The dragon watched closely as the girl wrapped her hand about the boy's left wrist while she examined right in her free hand.

Silence fell between the two immortals only for it to be broken when Jack moaned and whimpered as her power mended the torn flesh and main vein. After a moment or so Z uncurled her fingers from the now healed arm and began to roll up her sleeve, slicing her skin to match the gash on Spicer's right forearm.

"What are you doing, Winter?"

"My healing ability only goes so far," curling her hand around Jack's until their bloody forearms touched. "He lost a lot of blood." wincing inwardly as she felt her own blood being drawn from her veins. "He'll need more to fully heal and I doubt either you or I will have enough to replace what he lost."

Chase glared daggers at the redhead and with a growl vanished with an electric snap of Heylin magic.

Z sighed and let her shoulders slump as she ran her fingers through Jack's flaming red hair.

"Jack," she whispered softly "fight, fight it I know you can." brushing a light kiss to his brow "your not alone."

It didn't take long for Young to find willing donors. All his warriors gave the Evil Genius what he need each one forcing themselves to keep steady on weak legs after Jack drained them.

After sending his minions back to his domain for much needed rest, Chase Young stepped up next removing his forearm-guard, glove, and rolling up his sleeve to bare sun-kissed skin. The warlord didn't hesitate in slicing open his own flesh and pressing the gushing wound to Spicer's arm.

It felt like an eternity of waiting and watching when Jack finally moved.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

"Spicer."

"Z?…Chase?"

A.N. okay now this is really the end…I think? thanks Darkinu for letting me use your OC.


End file.
